


Quest Unwanted

by PuzlDragon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Introspection, Not A Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuzlDragon/pseuds/PuzlDragon
Summary: He does not deny destiny. He just desires to.
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi & Yami Yuugi | Atem
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Spirit Gate Round 11





	Quest Unwanted

There is destiny. Destiny declares he should find his name.

The only name he has ever held is Yuugi. He shares it with gratitude. With delight. With care. He shares it with a boy who has a wide smile, a special smile, just for him. Destiny says find his name.

Destiny says find his memories.

He has memories. Wonderful memories. Terrible memories. Memories of games, happiness, valor, victory. He loves his memories. Destiny says find his own. He wonders if it would erase these treasured ones.

Destiny says fight Kaiba.

He always fights Kaiba. It is a constant loop. A constant state of victory, and bitterness. He stares across the board at a lonely man who has only had a brother's love, and hollow possessions. He wonders if he extends a hand in comradeship, in companionship, if he was welcomed by many friends, if it would change. Destiny says to fight Kaiba. So he does.

Destiny says he must fight a great evil.

That he must fight many battles. He is not sure which battle it is, so he fights all of them. Picks every fight. Every wrong-doer is a target. He casts a suspicious gaze upon everyone. It is tiring. It is lonely, even surrounded by others. For he is stuck in his own head. Destiny says he must battle evil.

Destiny says he must leave.

He has friends here. A family. A home. After millennia, he is no longer the Atem from the past. He knows the modern world as easy as Yuugi does. He loves the memories he has of here. He wishes to make more. He wonders if he walks through those doors, if he will loose those memories. He fights hard. For he wishes, for the only time ever, that Yuugi will loose. Yuugi wins.

Destiny commands Atem walk through the door. Atem thinks of a promise to stay with Yuugi. Forever. He thinks of it every step. He wishes Yuugi will remind him. He does not.

Atem walks through the door. Atem cannot fight destiny. He just wishes to.


End file.
